Time Well Spent
by PsychicDash
Summary: Ness goes over to visit Claus and Lucas. But what happens when he tricks Lucas into leaving, and he has Claus all to himself? One-shot. Rated M, yaoi, and NessXClaus. Don't like, don't read.


**Okay. NessXClaus. Yah. I love this pairing, except, I felt kinda scared publishing thisssssss... **

**Warning: BoyXBoy. NessXClaus. Don't like, don't read. Simple! Other than that, please enjoy?  
OH AND, I apologize for grammar mistakes in advance, okay? I checked over this story, I really did, but being caught up in the shipping really blew me off course! GUAH. My second lemon. Go easy on me. **

* * *

It was during midday, when Ness went over to Lucas and Claus' house for a little visit. He didn't have much going on for him back at home, considering how his little sister was busy with her part-time job, and his mom was out. Not to mention his mom brought King along with her too.

The dark-haired boy, climbed up the clean, white porch of their house, and rang the doorbell. Once he did, mutters and foot-steps could be heard from the inside of the house. In the meanwhile, he fixed his red and blue-billed hat, and straightened out his striped T-shirt. By then, Lucas opened the door.

When the blonde boy saw who it was, a warm smile appeared on his face. "Hi Ness!" he greets cheerfully.

"Ugh, who is it?" Claus says grouchily, showing up behind Lucas. However, he stops his act when he sees that it's Ness. "O-Oh hey Ness..." He blushes slightly.

"Hey Lucas!" Ness waves at the boy, then looks to Claus. "And hey, _Claus_." He smiles widely at him. Claus groaned mentally.

"So what brings you here?" Lucas asks.

"Well, I don't really have anything going on for me, so I figured I'd come over to hang out with you guys, if I can."

"Of course you can!" Lucas gives Ness some space for him to come in. "Our mom and dad are out, anyways."

"Thanks Luke." Ness walks inside the clean and neatly organized house. "So what were you guys up to before I came?"

This time, Claus talks. "We were up in our rooms playing some video games..."

"Oh." Ness smiles again. "Mind if I join?"

"Not in the slightest. Let's go!" Lucas begins running up the stairs that were just beside them. He looks back at Claus and Ness, who haven't moved from their spots. "Huh? Are you guys coming?"

"Uh yeah. Just give us a sec, kay Lucas?" Claus tells him.

"No problem! I'll be waiting in our room." Lucas continues up the stairs and goes into the room. When he was out of sight, Claus jerked his vision on Ness.

"Now, what's the _real_ reason why you're here?" He furrows his eyebrows at him.

"I just wanted to see you." Ness flashes a warm smile at the boy. Claus' expression softened, as his blush turned into a deeper red.

"...F-Fine." Claus turns his back to the hatted boy. Then he stomps off in the direction of the stairs. Ness follows suit.

It was only about 3 weeks ago that Ness finally confessed his feelings for Claus. And now that that has happened, Claus has always felt somewhat... uncomfortable around him. First off, Ness bypasses his personal space, he talks to him _all_ the time, and he even makes small "moves" on him. What makes it even more worse for him is that he kinda... likes it. And feeling that way just really frustrates him, and somewhat pisses him off to no end. He just couldn't figure it out.

Both boys continued forth, until they reached a room door, that was left ajar. With that, Claus pushed it open violently, walked over to his baby-blue bed, and then did a belly flop onto it. He reached for his pillow and buried his face in it while at the same time, groaning.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Lucas asks Ness.

"He's probably just tired," Ness lies.

Right now, Lucas was sitting on his carpeted room floor, with a Wii remote in one hand, and a nunchuk in the other. Ness took a spot next to him, and picked up another Wii remote and nunchuk. Then he connected them together.

"Hey Claus, you gonna join us?" Ness questioned him. He looks at the game Lucas was putting in. "We're gonna play Racing Karts."

Claus raised his head from his pillow, and glared at Ness. "No." Then he let his head fall back down to the pillow again. Ness rolled his eyes.

After that, Lucas and Ness played Racing Karts. Not much happened during their gaming, only the usual laughter and boasting erupted from their mouths. However, after about an hour of gameplay, both boys got completely bored with the game, and turned off the Wii.

Ness lies down on his back. "I really wish you guys had more games..." He stretches out his arms. Then he takes a little peek at Claus, who was sleeping on his bed. He raises an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"

"Who? Claus? He's just napping. He usually does that during this time in the afternoon," Lucas pointed out. "He's just so lazy..."

"Napping?" Ness smirks, as a devious idea pops into his head. He looks toward his blonde friend, and pokes him on the shoulder. "Hey Lucas, do you mind going out to buy me a new video game? I got the money."

"Huh? Uh yeah, sure! What's it called?" Lucas asked, a bit surprised by his sudden request. But being the reliable person he was, he did as told.

"It's called 'Super Slash Players Battle'." Ness got up and put the cash in the boy's hand.

"Alright, got it." Lucas shoved the money down his pockets. Next, he headed toward his closet and opened it, taking out a fresh pair of socks and shoes. Then he started putting them on. He looks back at Ness, to see that he made no movement whatsoever. "Oh Ness, you're staying here?"

"Uuuh, of course I am! My right leg isn't feeling very well after all..." Ness lied _again_.

Lucas eyed Ness suspiciously. "Well okay then, I'm going now. I hope you get better." The boy waved his hand at him, then exited the room, closing their door in the process.

When he was gone, Ness slowly turned to Claus, and approached his bed quietly. He sat on the side of his bed, and took a moment to admire the sight laying in front of him.

The older twin of Lucas napped there peacefully. His blue and yellow striped shirt were completely disheveled, his orangey denim shorts were wrinkled in more places than one, and his brown hair laid messily across his face. Also, gentle and soft breaths escaped his slightly opened mouth. His arms rested carelessly on his sides. As for his legs, his right leg was positioned flatly on top of his bed sheet, and his left leg bent up at the knee.

All in all, everything looked pleasing to Ness. So pleasing that he just wanted to...

The hatted boy brought a finger to the side of the sleeping boy's neck, and carefully traced it around and down to his chest. This made Claus shuffle in bed a bit, but soon, he settled down. Nothing much was different about his position, the only thing that was, was that his striped shirt raised up a little, revealing his lower abdomen area. The only thing this did was make Ness want to touch him even _more_.

But Ness didn't. That wasn't what he was planning to do when Lucas left... He just wanted to get some alone time with the boy, to admire him while he didn't know. Because that was all he _could _do. However, he has had these temptations for weeks, no, _months. _Counting the days before he even confessed to Claus. So, he just did what he wanted to, without thinking of the consequences.

Being unable to control his urges, he silently glided his hand over the other boy's shirt, until it reached the ends of it. There, he slid his forearm under his shirt, and began feeling his soft, clean skin. Then his hand wandered in more places than one. It caressed the sides of Claus' torso, only to slide up to his chest area, where he felt up the boy to his heart's desire. And seeing as to how Claus hasn't reacted in the slightest to his touches, he decided to do something more. Ness took his thumb and index finger, and slyly teased the boy's right nipple.

"...A-Ah..." Claus moaned quietly, still asleep. He bit his lip, and arched his back a little when Ness did that. A small blush started to invade his cheeks.

To be honest, Ness _loved _that reaction. So he pulled up Claus' shirt even higher, to where he could see most of his torso area. Then he brought his head down onto one of his nipples and starting sucking and licking it. While at the same time, using a hand to caress his waist. By now, he could feel Claus' nipples erecting, pressing against his tongue.

Claus breathed in a sharp breath. "Mmph.. H-Hah~" His body increased in heat, as his hands started to clench the bed sheets beneath him. Ness smiled devilishly, as he continued his actions. He raised the hand that was on the boy's waist, and used that one to play with his other nipple that he wasn't licking.

Because of that, Claus' moans began getting louder. However, he was still deep in his sleep to know what was happening to him. But it's not like he was _fully_ innocent...

"Ness... m-more..." Claus muttered, his eyes still closed. When Ness heard that, he stopped in his tracks. He was completely and utterly shocked.

_H-He's dreaming about me? But then that means..._

Ness smirked. _Are you keeping a little secret from me, Claus?_ he thought. That one little mutter from him, flipped a switch in the hatted boy's head. And that switch happened to tell Ness that it was _okay_ for him to do this stuff to the boy now.

Then he climbed on top of him. He stared down at the defenseless boy. Claus' breathing has become deep and sharp, his cheeks blushed a powerful red, with his shirt raised up high, and his shorts, his shorts... were just begging to be unzipped. However, Ness didn't want to approach that place quite yet. He had something else he wanted to do...

Taking advantage of this moment, he leaned his head onto Claus' face. For only a second, he pressed his lips against the other boy's. Big mistake. The sleeping boy's eyes shot open.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled, pushing Ness off of him. He put a hand over his lips. That is, until he noticed what else was wrong with his body. The brown-haired boy looked down to find that his shirt was up, and his nipples were coated in smooth saliva. He pulled it back down, and glowered at Ness. His face was burning not only because of anger, but because of embarrassment, and the fact that Ness was touching him in _those_ ways. "IS THIS SOME JOKE?"

Ness only smirked at how cute Claus looked right now. "Claus, this is anything _but_ a joke." He leans back in, closer to his face. That only made Claus jump out of bed.

"Well s-stop it! YOU PERVERT!" Claus accused.

"Oh, you're calling _me_ the pervert? You're the one who has dreams about me doing stuff like _that_ to you," Ness retorts. Claus' eyes widened.

"W-What dreams? I don't know what you're talking about..." Claus looked away from Ness, blushing. It was written clear on his face that he was lying.

"You know, those dreams where I do... _this."_ Ness got up from the bed, and pinned Claus against the wall. Then he caressed the boy, moving his hand up and down his side. The twin trembled in his grasp.

"Now tell me, what _exactly _did I do in those dreams of yours?" whispered Ness, in Claus' ear. The boy whimpered.

Claus averted his eyes from the other. "You didn't do anythi- A-AH~" Ness grinded his waist against him. The raven-haired boy chuckled darkly. Claus tried to compress his moans, but fails.

"Get off me n-now," the pinned boy growled at Ness.

"But what if I say no~?" Ness cooed. With that, Claus did something unexpected. He pushed Ness away from him using the strength he didn't know he had. Then _he_ pinned Ness to the wall this time. It was now Claus' turn to smirk. Slowly, he inched his hand up Ness' blue and yellow striped shirt. He figured he would give him a taste of his own medicine. Not only that, but also, somewhere _deep_ within himself, he has always wanted to do this to him without reason. The hatted boy was shocked, and Claus noticed that.

"Now how do you like it?" He snickers at him. Then he ran his hand up Ness' shirt, and teased his nipples. The boy cried softly.

"W-What the hell...?" Ness wasn't used to this kind of position. He tried pushing Claus off of him, but it didn't work.

_Since when was Claus this strong?_ Ness thought. He shuffled uncomfortably in his spot.

In the meantime, Claus continued teasing his nipples with one of his hands, while he deviously slid his hand towards the zipper of Ness' shorts. From there, he slowly pulled down the zipper. When it was fully unzipped, he reached his hand under his shorts and boxers, and began playing with the boy's half-hardened length. Ness grimaced, while at the same time, he couldn't help but think everything Claus did felt _good_.

The next thing the brown-haired boy did, was unpin Ness from the wall, and push him onto his bed. But before Ness could try anything to get away, he pinned him down _again_, only on the bed this time. He continuously stirred the other boy's member, while pulling off Ness' shirt. Once it was completely off, he began feeling has hands around places that he couldn't reach when the shirt was on. The hatted boy moaned more, which only made Claus twice as happy to be doing this to him.

"H-Hey." Ness furrowed his brows at Claus, as a deep blush invaded his face. "Are you testing me?"

"Well I can't really test you, if you're this easy to take control of." Claus smirked at Ness.

However, there was one thing Claus didn't know. Ness may not have had more strength than he did, but he had his _PSI_ to make up for it.

"Heh." That was the last thing Ness said before his radiating violet eyes glowed, along with his hands. After they did, the psychic boy manipulated his own powers, and pushed Claus off of him. Then he used his mind and moved Claus' body back onto the bed, where he pinned him back down. Now he was on top again.

"I-IDIOT! You're not supposed to use your powers like that!" Claus flushed red, trying to escape Ness' powers. He could feel the PSI rubbing against his body. "A-Ah..."

"I can use it for anything I want~" With that, Ness used his PSI and tore Claus' striped shirt off. Claus gasped in surprise, but it was cut off halfway because Ness smashed his lips against his. Following after, only muffled moans and breaths filled up the silence of the room, as Ness penetrated the other's lips. Their tongues twisted and twirled inside each other's mouths, only to have Ness lean in, to deepen their kiss. Which made his hat fall down onto the bed in the process. And finding the kiss to be nothing but enjoyable, Claus returned it back. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, and pulled him in even closer.

And while they were into that, the two grinded their clothed erections together. A muffled moan escaped both of their mouths, as they tried their best not to separate. However, only pleasures like that can last for so long. Both of the boys were soon running out of air, so they separated, gasping, as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Luminous violet eyes met emerald-green ones, until Ness broke that stare, by inching his head down towards Claus' shorts. From there, he unzipped them, and pulled them all the way down, leaving his briefs on left. But instead of pulling those down too, he just suckled on the tip of other's hard-on through the cloth, constantly teasing him. That caused Claus to whimper in pleasure, only to have it turn into moans as Ness started sucking harder.

Wanting to see the expression on the other's face, Ness looked up at Claus. Both of their eyes met again, and didn't dare separate. The only thing that made Claus do was blush harder, knowing that Ness saw. But having some sort of stubborn side to him, Claus didn't look away from the boy's eyes. Instead, he just bit down his lip in embarrassment... and lust. As for the other boy, he continued his actions. His tongue slid across the other's length, coating the briefs in his thick saliva. Feeling the saliva oozing through his clothing and sliding down his member, the brown-haired boy moaned. His erection throbbing after each lick Ness left on it.

A few moments later, Ness could taste Claus' precum, as it seeped through the thin cloth of his briefs. It was only until then, that Ness decided to take them off. He slipped them down slowly, purposely letting the fabric rub against Claus' member. Chills of pleasure ran down Claus' spine, but it was nothing compared to what Ness did next. Once the boxers were off and flung to the side, the boy took his length into his mouth. Instantly, a sharp moan came from the brown-haired boy.

After that, Ness bobbed his head repeatedly, sucking and licking his member by swerving his delicate tongue all over it. He took most of it in, and stroked the remaining of him with his hand at the same time. Claus was completely embarrassed on a whole new level, but at the same time, he has never felt this good in his whole life. Then based off of impulse, he reached his hand over to Ness' head, and brushed his fingers through his dark locks of hair. Then he gently thrusted into his mouth.

Ness gagged a bit at his sudden thrusting, but soon enough, he got used to it. Now the only things that could be heard throughout the room were Claus' moans, and Ness' muffled breathing as he slid the boy's length in and out of his mouth. And before they knew it, Claus was coming sooner than expected.

"N-Ness, I'm gonna... C-COME!" Claus cried, clenching the bed sheets with his fingers. But instead of Ness pulling away from him like he expected, he kept his mouth on his member as the boy released himself. Ness took it all in, choking a little by the taste, and swallowed it.

Claus gasped, and sat up. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"It's alright," Ness assured. He stared deep into the other's eyes as he naughtily licked the remaining cum off of the corner of his lips. The sight of him flustered Claus.

When suddenly, Ness pushed the brown-haired boy back down onto the bed. From there, he began straddling his legs. Claus gasped in surprise. He put his hands on the other's shoulder.

"...N-Ness, we aren't actually going to go all the way, r-right?" asked Claus nervously. Ness replied to that by pressing his hard-on against his entrance. "A-AAH-" Claus cut his moan off by biting his lip down. The black-haired boy enjoyed the feeling.

Ness focused himself on Claus. "We could, if you don't mind..." He purposely continued pressing himself against the other. Lustful moans and breaths passed Claus' mouth. Because of that, he was driven the point where he couldn't say no. He weakly nodded his head at the other.

With that, Ness stuck two fingers inside his mouth, and coated them in his drool. After that, he took them out of his mouth, with a trail of saliva following after, only to break when his fingers neared the other's entrance. From there, he traced his finger around the outline of it. Claus cried softly at the small touch, while at the same time, felt his length stiffening up again.

Then finally, Ness thrusted his fingers deep inside him. As soon as he did, a loud moan bursted out of Claus' mouth. He furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth, trying to stay in control. And he did, but his body can only control himself to the point where he was quivering non-stop. To him, this felt _extremely_ weird...

Ness continued to finger Claus, scissoring and thrusting around, lubing up his hole while at the same time, trying to find his sweet spot. As he was doing that, the other boy trembled in place, muffling up his moans by covering his mouth with one of his hands. He even went as far as to bite into one of his fingers to compress them. Ever since Ness started inserting his fingers inside him, his moans started getting more _weird_. No way was Claus going to let him hear those.

And usually, a person like Ness would've stopped Claus from compressing his moans, but the way the boy tried to hide them away... to be honest, it turned him _on._ The black-haired boy continued staring at the sight before him. Right now, Claus had on the most lewdest face ever. His cheeks were a burning red, his eyes laid half-open, and a few sweat drops ran down his forehead. His breaths became deep and paced, as he controlled himself to the best of his ability. And as for his body, it was engrossed in extreme heat, burning after each touch he laid on him.

But even so, that didn't last long either because Ness finally located that "spot" he was searching for. He thrusted his two fingers at it. And at that instant, Claus removed his fingers from his mouth, as he released an uncontrollable moan that he tried so hard to hide away. After he did, a line of saliva rolled down the corner of his lip. He looked down at Ness, who had a satisfied expression on his face.

From there on, Ness slid his two fingers out of his entrance, and started to remove his shorts. With his shorts being already unzipped by Claus, he pulled it halfway down to his knees. Next, he removed his boxers too. Once both were off, they revealed his hard-on, which had a bit of precum streaming down its length. And putting the precum to use, he gently stroked himself a few times, spreading the liquid all over his member, lubing it up.

Claus whimpered, shakily holding onto the bed sheets. He really wanted Ness inside him right _now_. But he was too embarrassed to tell him that. But what Claus didn't know was that his facial expression alone, told Ness what he wanted the most. So he finally positioned his waist in between the other's legs and inserted himself into him.

"AAHN! A-AH!" Claus clenched the bed sheets with both of his hands. Only this time, he was nearly tearing them off from their original place.

Meanwhile, Ness stayed in place, letting everything adjust. He sighed in pleasure, as he took a firm grip on Claus' thighs. A few moments later, he thrusted once into the other boy, which ended up in a chain of thrusts one after another. The bed creaked loudly as Claus was taken aback each time the other thrusted into him, only to come close again every time Ness removed himself.

By now, Claus couldn't control himself anymore. His voice sounded throughout the whole room, echoing off the walls. Some strands of his messy brown hair stuck to his forehead, due to the sweat. And despite the fact that the room was kept at a cool temperature, he could feel his body boiling in heat that he created on his own.

When Ness finally got into the rhythm of things, he sped up his pace, feeling that his original one wasn't enough for him. He could feel Claus throbbing, tightening around his member. Which only made him thrust harder and deeper into him. He looked down at the boy beneath him, whose eye's were half-lidded, staring at Ness. He could literally feel Claus' hot breaths crash against his face. And before they knew it, slowly, but steadily, their faces neared each other, only to result in another sweet, messy kiss. Tongues sucked, and tasted each other once again.

As that was going on, Claus removed his fingers from the now disheveled bed sheets, and wrapped his arms around the other's back. While at the same time, Ness slid his hands from Claus' thighs, and up to the sides of his waist. Their lips were still attached to each other, as both dived each of their tongues harshly into the other's mouth. The two boys were soon nearing their point, which made Claus dig his fingernails into Ness' back. The black-haired boy groaned, in both pleasure and pain. Then finally, the two separated, gasping for air. They knew they were about to climax any moment.

"N-NESS~!" Claus moaned, throwing his head back and releasing his cum all over his chest area.

"CLAUS!" Ness held on tightly to Claus' waist, coming inside of him after he did.

Then exhaustion and fatigue took over the two, as Ness' body collapsed on top of Claus'.

* * *

After the two gained back their energy, Claus went to the bathroom to clean himself off, while Ness laid down on top of the boy's bed, waiting patiently for him to come back. And a few minutes later, he did. Claus opened the door to his room, and walked in, fresh as a daisy. He was fully dressed again, with one of his new shirts on, considering how Ness ripped his original one off earlier.

"Sorry about tearing your shirt off with my PSI, Claus," Ness apologized, with remorse.

"It's no problem. I have plenty of them anyways..." A pink tint made way on the brown-haired boy's face. He took a seat on the edge of his bed. When he did, Ness got up, and sat down at the edge, next to him.

An awkward silence took place, until a pained look came onto Claus' face. He caressed his lower back with his right hand.

"Hey, something wrong?" asked Ness, worriedly.

"Nah, it's no big deal. My hips just feel a little worn out, and I also feel sore... down _there_."

Both of them blush.

"I-I'm sorry," Ness apologizes, again.

"Like I said, it's no big deal!" Claus gives the boy a reassuring pat on the back. "It's okay, Ness."

Ness smiles at him, still feeling a little bit bad. He wraps his arm around the other's waist affectionately. Claus let him, and leaned onto Ness' side, putting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, until the hatted boy presented another question.

"Hey Claus, do you... love me?" Ness asked.

"W-What's with the sudden question? Of course not! What made you think that?" Claus picked his head up from Ness' shoulder, and stared at him.

"Well, a bit earlier, you kinda pinned me to the wall and started _touching_ me. You also looked as if you were enjoying it..." Ness reflected back on what Claus did to him. That was something he'd probably never forget for the rest of his life.

"NO I WASN'T! I WAS JUST- I WAS JUST GIVING YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" the brown-haired boy replied, louder than needed. What he just said there was only about 1/4 of why he was touching Ness. But there was no way he was going to admit to the other boy that he was actually touching him because he really wanted to.

Ness giggled. "Uhuh... sure you were~" he says sarcastically. "And you're not even as mad as I thought you would be, after we just did it."

Claus averted his eyes from Ness'. His face was _really_ red now. "W-Well I... I-I... I AM MAD!"

"Yeah, you sure sound like it," Ness continued on with his sarcasm. "I'll believe you when pigs start flying."

The brown-haired boy took a moment to think that through. "Uh, well, there's the Pig Mask army, and they have jetpacks and Pork Beans to fly around in," Claus points out.

"...Okay, lemme rephrase that. I'll start believing you when Lucas gets a girlfriend."

Both of them couldn't help but laugh at that cheerfully. And it was only a few moments later until their laughs died out, and faded into a weird silence. That was when Ness came back to his topic.

"C'mon Claus, I already know you love me, so why don't you just say it?" Ness started.

"Because I'm not!" Claus insisted.

"Ugh... you're just so stubborn! Why won't you just admit you love me? I love you, ya know." Ness poked Claus' cheek playfully.

Claus' cheeks flushed red, as he crossed his arms. "Don't throw around the word 'love' so easily! Just because we did it, doesn't mean that you love me!" he said, with a small, small, hint of sadness in his words.

Right after that sentence, all seriousness returned to Ness. He looked at Claus straight in the eye. "Claus, I think I know enough of what I feel for you. And that's love."

"Hah, as if-"

"I love you."

"Will you stop saying th-"

"I love your personality."

"Quit lyi-"

Ness put a finger over Claus' mouth to silence him. He continues. "I love the way you look, the way you talk, the way you laugh, the fact that you are always happy, the way you smile, the way your presence always cheers me up, your loyalty, and more." Claus was about to say something, but Ness spoke before he could. "And if that's not love, I don't know what is! Because I love every single thing about you. I just can't help it..."

Claus backed away from Ness, with a shocked look on his face. Moments after hearing that, his face burned a bright red. What made it even worse is that the other boy could visually see it. He took some time to absorb all of what was said to him.

Once he did, on impulse, he took Ness by the collar, and jerked him close to his face. He stared at him with death in his eyes, while at the same time, his brows bent down, giving his expression a touch of angry to it.

Ness gasped in surprise and fear. He closed his eyes, in hopes of escaping the look on Claus' face. Instantly, feelings of sadness and regret ran through his very core. That is, until he felt something warm press against his lips. It was... Claus.

His eyes shot wide open, staring at the boy in front of him. Right now, the boy's eyes were closed. From there, Claus slowly leaned down on him, and soon enough, was kissing Ness while laying on top of his firm chest. The black-haired boy laid there in awe, but after a while, he returned the kiss. He slowly slid his arms up and around Claus' waist, and caressed it lovingly. His eyes closed shut, feeling a pink tint creeping up onto his cheeks.

The kiss was sweet and tender. And the whole time, neither of them attempted to gain entrance into their mouths, instead, they enjoyed the softness of both of their lips atop each other. They both felt their heart rise, as butterflies fluttered around in the pit of their stomachs. Claus sneaked his hands around Ness' neck, and pulled him into a warm embrace, showing him that he didn't want to leave any space between them. The kiss lasted for a while, but it's not like they wanted to separate any time soon.

They had to though. Because their ears detected a faint sound, coming from downstairs, at the front door.

"I'm back!" they heard. It was Lucas. Then sounds of feet pounding against the carpeted stairs resonated in their ears. Clearly, the blonde boy was running. Ness and Claus panicked at how fast Lucas was approaching, and was kind of mad at how the room door didn't have a lock to it.

Immediately, Ness separated himself from Claus, and hurried up to fixing the bed. Or at _least_ making the bed not look suspicious of their recent activities. Meanwhile, Claus stood there frozen, wondering where Lucas went in the first place, and how he didn't even notice he was gone. But those thoughts vanished almost instantly when Ness spoke up.

"Quick Claus! Help me fix the blanket!" Ness whispered loudly, flattening the sheets like crazy.

"O-Oh okay!" Claus got into action, fixing the blankets on the other side, and arranging the pillows neatly. When everything seemed clean and innocent, they striked poses.

By then, Lucas opened the door softly, and smiled at the other two boys, who were in their positions. Ness was leaning his back coolly against the wall, and Claus was on his knees... because he accidentally fell over while trying to make a pose.

"Uh... hi...?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at the two of them, and went to Ness and handed him a game. "Here's the game you told me to buy! Sorry for taking so long, the game shop was packed!"

"Hehe, no problem Lucas! Thanks a lot." said Ness, taking the game.

"Oh, so _that's _where you went." Claus looked at Lucas, as he got up. "Dammit Lucas! You know you shouldn't go out by yourself! It's dangerous!"

"Geez Claus! Calm down! It's not even dark out!" Lucas goes over to the window and opens the curtain, revealing a bright sun, that's about to turn into night. Then after he proved his point, he spoke to Ness. "And speaking of the time of day it is, Ness, I think you have to go. Our parents will be home any minute, and you know how they hate visitors that come over without permission. Sorry..."

"It's alright Lucas. I'll come over tomorrow to visit you guys, okay?" Then, he takes his leave. But before he exited the room, Claus ran up to him.

"I-I'll walk you out," said Claus. That earned a smile from the hatted boy.

Lucas looked at the two of them with confusion in his eyes, but just waved it off, and laid on the top of his bed, resting. The two boys walk out of the room. And when Ness and Claus finally got out of the house, and onto the porch, they stopped and looked at each other. And on their own whims, a smile crosses both of their faces, as they brought each other into a tight embrace. But as soon as they noticed what they were doing, they split.

"Ehem, uhhh... so, I guess I'm going now..." Ness rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"I guess so," said Claus, wrapping his arms shyly around his back.

They stay in the same spot for a few seconds after saying that, and giggle at each other.

"I thought you said you were going to leave!" Claus said through his small giggles. He nudges Ness playfully on his arm.

"Yeah, but I don't want to!" Ness admits. In all honesty, Claus didn't want him to either. So both of them stood there motionless, again. Until Ness finally decided he really had to go.

"Okay, I really gotta go now." Ness begins walking down the porch steps, and over the grass of their front yard. He turns to Claus, who was still smiling. He waves his hand at him. "See ya tomorrow, Claus!"

Claus waves back at him. "Alright!" he yells, watching Ness walk off in the direction of his house. But before the hatted boy was off his front yard, he noticed he forgot something. "WAIT! Ness!" Claus dashes off his porch and runs after him.

Ness turns around. "Huh? What di-" Claus jumps on him, causing him to fall back onto the soft, clean grass. The brown-haired boy laid on top of Ness, and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him into one last embrace.

The black-haired boy smiled at the other, confusingly. "S-So what did you forget?"

Claus looked at Ness straight in the eye. "I forgot to tell you that I love you." He gives him a cute peck on the cheek.

With that, Ness blushed really hard. Then he too, returned the embrace. "W-Well, you better not forget next time..."

Claus giggled. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

**Oh my god, please don't flame me. I mean, PLEASE. Oh my god, just- OH MY GOD. *biting on my pillow* **

**I'm gonna work on my other stories now.**

**(Don't forget to stay awesome too)**


End file.
